sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3 Steps to the Top of Sports Entertainment
Das 3 Steps to the Top of Sports Entertainment Match war ein Match zwischen Mr. Kennedy und The Rock beim Royal Rumble 2008. Bis heute gilt es aus diversen Gründen als das kontroverseste Match der SAW-Historie. Vorgeschichte Mr. Kennedy und The Rock waren zum Jahreswechsel 2007/2008 zwei der heißesten Wrestler im RAW-Brand und galten beide sowohl als Promogötter, als auch auf dem Sprung in den Main Event. Nach der Survivor Series 2007 begannen die beiden, miteinander zu fehden, und zunächst besiegte The Rock Kennedy bei New Year's Revolution 2008. Beim Royal Rumble sollte es dann zum Rematch kommen, das die beiden, die sich als Spitze des Sports Entertainment sahen, zum "3 Steps to the Top of Sports Entertainment" Match machten. Obendrein machte General Manager ligaradiofan das Match zu einem #1-Contender Match. Das Match Regeln Die komplizierten Regeln des Matchs entsprachen grundsätzlich denen eines 3 Stages of Hell Matches, also eines 2 out of 3 Falls Matches, wobei jeder Fall unter einer anderen Stipulation ausgekämpft wurde. Der erste Fall war ein normales Singles Match, der zweite Fall war ein Ironman Match (dessen Sieger also insgesamt nur einen Fall bekam), und der letzte ein Last Man Standing Match. Ablauf Einer der Hauptkritikpunkte am Match war dessen Ablauf. Der Royal Rumble 2008 war damals einer der ersten Pay Per Views mit Videos, allerdings noch der letzte ohne Live-Kommentar oder generell Voice-Tool. Da das gesamte Match eine Dreiviertelstunde dauerte, was damals noch außergewöhnlicher als heute war, war es für den unbeteiligten Zuschauer eher mühsam, das Match bis zum Ende zu verfolgen; zumal später am Abend ja noch das Royal Rumble Match stattfand. Das eigentliche Match war auch nicht besonders aufregend, da es fast ausschließlich aus den Finishern der beiden Akteure bestand. Zwar zeigte auch Mr. Kennedy mal den Rock Bottom oder The Rock den Mic Check, aber viel mehr Abwechslung wurde nicht geboten. Mr. Kennedy setzt sich letztendlich mit 2:1 Falls durch und wurde dadurch #1-Contender. Durch die Ereignisse des Edge-Screwjobs bekam er jedoch direkt beim RAW danach ein Match um den SAW Heavyweight Title gegen Edge, und konnte sich den Gürtel sichern. Kritikpunkte Während manche das Match bis heute gut finden, gibt es verschiedene Kritikpunkte, wegen denen für viele das Match bis heute das kontroverseste der SAW-Geschichte ist. *Die Regeln waren zu kompliziert. Speziell wurde kritisiert, dass der erste Fall mehr wert war, als die einzelnen Falls im Rahmen des "Ironman-Falls", für die es insgesamt nur einen weiteren Fall gab. *Das Match selbst war mit einer knappen Dreiviertelstunde, dazu ohne Kommentar oder Möglichkeit, sich mit den anderen Mitspielern auszutauschen, viel zu lang. *Das Match bestand fast ausschließlich aus den Finishern der beiden Wrestler. *Die Fehde der beiden wurde bereits vor dem Match kritisiert, da sie zum Großteil aus ähnlichen Promoduellen bestand, die zudem immer am Anfang von RAW standen, wodurch sie sich nur wenig voneinander unterschieden. *Die Tatsache, dass General Manager ligaradiofan das Match zu einem #1-Contender Match machte, wurde ebenfalls kritisiert; unter Anderem, weil es mit dem Royal Rumble Match am selben Abend ja bereits ein #1-Contender Match gab *Mit Mr. Kennedy wurde außerdem ein Wrestler vom selben Mitspieler (Hells Guardian) gespielt, der mit John Cena auch einen Wrestler im Match um den SAW Heavyweight Title hatte. Es kam auch tatsächlich zu der Situation, dass beide gewannen, und somit ein Mitspieler gegen sich selbst um den Titel fehden musste, was damals laut SAW-Regelwerk nicht erlaubt war. Zusammen mit den Ereignissen des Edge-Screwjobs führte das dazu, dass der Main Event bei RAW komplett umorganisiert werden musste.